39 Clues and Gone crossover
by I'm-A-Fallen-Angel39
Summary: Amy and Dan get trapped in the FAYZ when looking for a clue the Madrigals told them was there.No one over 15 is there.They have to face romance,bullise,diseases,mutants,powers,and so much more.Full summary inside.Please R&R.I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own the 39 clues, Gone, or any of the characters only the plot

Evanesence456: my awesome beta

Characters

Amy Cahill:

Appearance: Redish-brown hair curly hair, jade green eyes, high arching eyebrows, straight nose, full pink lips, and high cheekbones pale skin

Age: Four-teen

Family: Dan Cahill (younger brother)

Powers: copying other people's power, a shield, teleportation, changing her looks and the looks of others, mind reading, empathy, future seeing, and cutting off senses.

Dan Cahill:

Appearance: Dark blond hair, Jade green eyes, straight nose, high cheekbones, and a scar under his left eye pale skin

Age: Eleven

Family: Amy Cahill (older sister)

Powers: super strength

Sam Temple:

Appearance: Curly brown hair, straight nose, and high cheekbones tanned skin

Age: four-teen

Family: Caine (Twin brother he just doesn't know it yet)

Powers: Shoot green light from his hands

Caine:

Appearance: Jet black hair, blue eyes, strait nose, high cheekbones tanned skin

Age: fourteen

Family: Sam (Twin brother he just doesn't know it yet)

Powers: moving things with his mind

Diana:

Appearance: Jet black hair, brown eyes, straight nose, high arching eyebrows, and high cheekbones tanned skin

Age: fourteen

Family: none that I know of

Power: sensing how powerful someone else is

Brianna:

Appearance: Blond curly hair, blue eyes, straight nose high arching eyebrows, high cheekbones, and pink lips tanned skin

Age: eleven

Family: none that I know of

Power: super speed

Dekka:

Appearance: Same as Diana and I don't want to type it again but with dark skin because she is African American

Age: fourteen

Family: none that I know of

Power: to cut of gravity

Astrid:

Appearance: Chin length blond hair, ice blue eyes, same features as Diana with only lightly tanned skin

Age: fourteen

Family: Little Pete (Autistic little brother)

Power: none

Edillio:

Appearance: same as Sam but with darker skin

Age: fourteen

Family: not sure

Power: none

Quinn:

Appearance: Same as Sam with blond hair

Age: Fourteen

Family: not sure

Power: none

Mary:

Appearance: light brown hair to mid-back, brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, same features as Diana

Age: fourteen

Family: not sure

Power: none


	2. Chapter 2

Gone and 39 clues crossover: Chapter 1

AN: I don't own the 39 clues, Gone, or the characters, all rights go to…whoever the real authors are.

Summary: Amy and Dan get trapped in the FAYZ when they are searching for a clue that the Madrigals told them was their. In this story Amy and Dan have to face the FAYZ where there are no people over fifteen, drama, romance, new diseases, obtaining new powers like most other kids in the FAYZ, bullies, starvation, and most of all danger. Will Amy and Dan get out if this alive? Or will it be to much for our favorite clue hunters? Might end up OOC/AU not sure yet.

Evanescence456: My completely Awesome beta

Prologue

"Wow," Amy Cahill muttered as she saw all of the power she had collected from the other kids in the FAYZ(Fallout-Alley-Youth-Zone).

She was now the most powerful person in the ten-mile-radius from the power plant that was right in the middle of the FAYZ. They had all been stuck their for almost two weeks with no internet, electricity, or refrigeration. People were dying daily because of coyote attacks, starvation, or just because they reached the magic age of fifteen where you just go poof, no flash, no shimmer, no nothing. Just you could be standing their one second and the next you're gone without a trace. No telling whether you had really been their or not.

People were also starting to acquire powers; for example Sam Temple could shoot lightning out of his hands, Brianna could run super fast, Lana could heal any sort of injury, Caine could move you with his mind, Dan Cahill had super strength, and Amy Cahill his older sister who had the most power in the FAYZ. She could copy other people's power so she had a shield, could heal, run super fast, had super strength, and so much more.

Only Diana who could sense how powerful a person was knew how powerful she really was-other than Dan-and she was to scared of Amy to tell how strong she was and what her power was. And as the others of Perdido Beach got more powers Amy also became stronger. But the one thing they never stopped doing was look for that clue the Madrigals told them was there-even if they didn't believe that so much anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own the 39 clues, Gone, or any of the characters. All rights go to … their respectful authors**

**Amianfan102: my awesome beta for this story. (I have different betas for some stories- they're different categories)**

Gone and 39 clues crossover: Chapter 1

Amy pov:

"Hey guys, I'll be back in ten minutes. Meet me at the hotel," Nellie told me and Dan as we walked through the airport of Perdido Beach where the Madrigals told us we would find the next clue.

"Okay," I replied and as she walked away. I could see something on her face, almost like regret. That's funny. _What does she have to regret?_ I wondered in curiosity and confusion. Maybe I'm just imagining things.

After she was out of sight, my eleven year old brother Dan and I started walking towards the exit, still looking out for other clue hunting teams. Ever since we accepted the clue to start the hunt for the 39 clues a few weeks ago at our grandmother's funeral, we have been the targets for betraying, murder, and a lot of other stuff. From being locked in a cave to die from the nasty Kabras, to almost being blown up in a museum explosion from our psycho cousins the Holts. From being left in a burning building from our uncle Alistair to almost getting stabbed buy our ex-KGB agent cousin Irina with her poison nails. Then you also have Jonah Wizard who left us stranded island in the middle of a crocodile infested river with no way to get off the island. The last team would be the Starlings who have been out of the hunt since the first day-from the museum explosion caused by the horrible Holts.

The last I heard Ned was blind, Ted got really bad headaches whenever he concentrated to hard, and Sinead had a bunch of scars all over her body from the collapsed roof.

I've had about enough. Pretty soon I'll snap if they don't stop trying to kill us.

_**-Page Break-**_

When we got to the hotel, we walked up to the front desk and signed in, telling them that Nellie was our older sister and would be here soon. The woman behind the counter gave us three room keys for the room on the top floor. As we walked over to the elevator, the door opened and Nellie walked in, saw us, and then started walking over.

"Hey, guys," she said with a smile, but I felt like she was hiding something from us. I picked up my habit of being so suspicious after the incident in Korea with the Kabras.

Either way, we smiled back and said, "Hi, Nellie."

As we walked to our room, I noticed her looking at us with guilt, regret, and fear on her face, so I asked her if she was ok.

She looked shocked and then said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

I smiled and nodded, though I didn't believe her. Dan was being his usual energetic self, and was running up and down the halls laughing hysterically. I shook my head, and rolled my eyes - I knew he shouldn't have had all that sugar on the plane.

"Well, guys, here is our room. And I don't know about you, but I'm going to go to bed. Jet Lag is kicking my butt right now," Nellie said while yawning.

I didn't blame her. None of us could sleep on the plane, with the events of Jamaica still fresh in our minds.

"I agree. I'm really tired. Dan, that means keep it down out here," I said, looking at him sternly.

He nodded his head.

"Alright. Don't blow anything up, _or_ wake me up because of something you did. Understand?" He nodded his head again then went to sit on the coach and watch TV.

_**-Page Break-**_

3rd person pov:

The next morning when everyone woke up, Nellie smiled at Amy and Dan, and then sighed when they didn't smile back.

"Well, kiddos who wants to go look around? Till the Madrigals give us the next clue, we're clueless. Ha! Get it? Clueless?" Nellie sighed when they just kept looking at her blankly. "Alright well let's go get ready for a day of sun." She gave them a weak smile.

"Whatever. I'm taking a shower before we go," Amy said as she turned and walked away with Nellie and Dan staring at her.

"She doesn't usually act like that. I'm concerned," Nellie commented with a frown on her face, still looking in the direction Amy went in.

Dan nodded in agreement and they left to go get dressed.

Nellie came back with shorts, a Paramore band t-shirt and black converse. She looked up from her IPod and noticed Dan looking at the wall a blank expression on his face. Amy was nowhere to be found.

"Um, Dan, where's Amy?"

The shower wasn't running and it had been ten minutes. She knew she shouldn't worry, but she couldn't help it. Not when they were in this clue hunt.

"In the bathroom getting dressed," he replied in a monotone voice, not looking away from the wall.

"Dan, you okay? You seem a little spaced," Nellie asked, seeing his face and hearing his tone of voice. She knew Dan, and he _never_ acted like this…Unless someone was dead.

"Yeah, I guess. I just feel like something bad is going to happen. I know Amy feels the same. I remember her acting like this the night Irina died. She said she had this feeling, like something bad was going to happen soon. It also happened the night before Grace died."

Nellie licked her lips and tightened her hold on her iPod.

She was now a little scared. Amy always had these feeling before someone died, apparently. That couldn't be good.

Amy always had these feelings before someone died…whether she knew them or not. Nellie really hoped no one died.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Amy say, "Alright, I'm done. Let's go." She was wearing black short shorts, black flip flops, and a black shirt that ended above her belly button- which was pierced!

"Amy," Nellie said slowly, "two questions. One: don't you think that outfit is a little…revealing? And two: since when is your bellybutton pierced?"

"Well, to your first question, no, I don't think this outfit is too revealing. And to your other question, my belly button has been pierced since Korea," she replied, a slight smirk on her face after seeing Nellie's and Dan's shocked expressions.

"And you didn't tell us this why?" Dan asked, exasperated as he threw his hands out in front of him.

She smiled sweetly as she replied, "Didn't tell you what?"

Dan and Nellie looked annoyed when she didn't answer the question.

"Why you didn't tell us about your bellybutton ring," Dan replied, a trace of impatience in his voice.

"What bellybutton ring?" she asked in an innocent voice.

Dan pointed and said, "That one!"

"Which one?" she asked innocently, and they followed her gaze only to see that there was no bellybutton ring, or any trace that it was ever there.

"Where'd it go?" Dan asked, confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dan," Amy replied in that sweet innocent voice that they knew not to believe - cause this was Amy, and she never acted like that.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Dan said, while pointing an accusing finger at her.

She sighed as she said, "It's really me, Dan. How else would I know about your photographic memory? Cause I know for a fact that you didn't tell anyone else."

"Alright, I believe it's you now. But why are you acting like this? It's not like you," Dan said as he gazed at her with concern on his face. His eyes told a different story though.

"Well, it's just..._that time_ of the month again," she replied, making Dan yell and cover his ears while saying 'lalalalalalalalalala.' Nellie laughed and nodded to Amy in understanding.

"Alright, well let's get going," Nellie said, still laughing as she motioned them towards the door.

Amy smiled and she skipped out the door with the other two following, looking at her like she was insane. After all she was Amy. She wasn't supposed to skip.

"Dan, I think you're right. Something bad is going to happen if Amy is acting like this," Nellie said, following after Amy slowly.

Only Dan didn't realize how right they were. Nellie did. So did the other Madrigals. After all, they had planned this. Only now Nellie didn't seem so sure it was a good idea.

**A/N: Sorry I haven'y updated in a while but I've been working on my other stories. And looking for stories i might like to read. Please let me know if you find any I might like. Well bye!**


End file.
